Trauma Play
by Femurella
Summary: Hibari plays. Dino suffers. Dinoxfem!Hibari (D18)


**Trauma Play**

Playful was not a word he would have associated with Hibari Kyouya at all, because Hibari Kyouy and the word 'playful' did not belong in the same sentence. Like, ever.

Hibari probably didn't even understand what that word meant anyway, though in hindsight he should've known better. She could be pretty unpredictable at times and the more time he spent with her, the more of her personality he was offered a glimpse into. Hibari Kyouya was not predictable, no matter what others said and he had experienced it firsthand to know so, unfortunately enough.

The first time he had experienced this phenomenon had been when they were taking a break from sparring (he had insisted, Kyouya would've been happy to fight through the night.) He had been seated under a large cypress, his back against the sturdy trunk when Hibari looked up from her task of cleaning (his) blood from her tonfas and fixed him with a strange look. He had been about to ask her what was wrong for her to be paying attention to him over her task when she opened her mouth.

'Idiot says what.'

Stunned, he had thought he had been hallucinating and heard wrong because there was no way, she hadn't managed to land any hits on his cranium today right?

'What?'

He realized a second too late when Hibari smirked and turned her attention back to her bloody tonfas.

'Exactly.'

The second time had been 35,000 feet in the air, on board his private jet to Italy. He remembered being in an exceedingly good mood that day, and who wouldn't be if they had accomplished a feat of the likes of what he had just done. He had managed to convince Hibari to come to Italy for a holiday. Of course, it had taken months, several thousands of dollar worth of bribes, coercing, and cajoling, begging and just being increasingly annoying until Hibari could take no more and finally caved in. She had almost caved his skull in too but that was another minor technicality. Personally, Dino considered this one of his finest accomplishments. This one was going in his top ten, right under 'Saved my family from financial liquidation.'

Beside him, where she had been gazing out the windows at the clouds, Hibari shifted and shot him a dark look. 'Will you stop being so happy? You're practically radiating and it's hurting my eyes.' Steel grey eyes narrowed into slits. 'And don't sit next to me when there are plenty of other seats to choose from. In fact, if you want to sit outside the plane, I can arrange for that too.' It was probably really childish of him but he couldn't help the pout that settled on his face at the mean-spirited offer. 'Hey, no need to get violent Kyouya! After all, you're on holiday! And why can't a teacher sit next to his favorite student?' He grinned 'Come on, talk to me Kyouya! I'm bored, play a game with you teacher now~?'

Hibari smiled. Dino felt a deep sense of foreboding and a chill ran down his spine. That was the same smile she had before she pushed him off the cliff that one time they were training in the mountains. He had asked to share a sleeping bag since it got chilly up in the mountains. Hibari had smiled and told him that since the altitude was bothering him, maybe he should go further down the mountain to escape the cold. Then she pushed him. Off a cliff.

An hour and a half later, Dino was uncomfortably aware of the sniggers that followed behind him wherever he went. His men were loyal to a fault to their Boss but they were also entirely willing to crack wise jokes at their Boss's expense and snigger behind his back like a horde of teenage girls on Valentine's Day. He debated being more strict with them but it just wasn't his style and besides, they were his family after all, so he resigned himself to being the laughing stock of the century as he waited beside Kyouya for his men to bring the limo around in nothing but his boxers.

Good ol' Romario had tried to hand him his jacket but he was forced to reject it when Kyouya kindly (with a tonfa to the knee) reminded him that as an outstanding example of a Man of Honour, surely he should uphold his end of the bargain and accept his punishment for losing their little game of strip poker? (or else.) A cold breeze blew across the airfield and he sniffed. Kyouya didn't seem too bothered by it since she was still fully clothed save for her bare feet. When was the blasted limo getting here!?

As if in answer to his prayers, the limo drew up in front of them. Already ahead of him, his devious student turned to flash him an appreciative look and a devilish smirk (he gulped, mind so far gone in the dirty, dirty gutter now.) as she climbed into the waiting limo. He joined her in the back and for once Kyouya did not try to beat him for gross invasion of her personal space, instead she glanced at his crotch and duly informed him that she was appalled that he found exhibitionism a turn on and that his choice in boxers were questionable and revolting. He scowled. Just his luck that he had to grab the purple boxers emblazoned with frolicking ponies today. It had been a gag gift from a certain knee-high home tutor.

He glanced at his student, who seemed to have lost interest in his ridiculous boxers and is busy ignoring his presence. 'Ne, Kyouya. Where did you learn to play poker anyway?' Bored eyes spared him a moment of contemplation before she answered 'From the internet. Before we took off and you had to go take one final shit in the airport toilet.' Smirking, she turned to face him. 'I got bored and these two guys were playing beside me in the lounge. So I checked online for the rules.' The smirk turned to a scowl 'Do close your gaping maw before I do it for you. It's unsightly.' Dino snapped his jaw shut. Ouch. In his defense, she had one mean poker face.

After the individual instances of, dare he say it, mischief, displayed by his enigmatic charge; he was determined to engage Hibari in more play which hopefully would mean that she spent less time biting people to death and more time bonding with him. He was intrigued, and rightfully so. Who knew Kyouya had a concept of play? Though he supposed life couldn't just be a repetitive sequence of eating, sleeping and biting herbivores to death for her. That was why he had waited until the after dinner, before steering his student into the large game room in the Cavallone Mansion.

'Kyouya! You seem to be in a good mood today, so how about we play another game or two?' Dinner must have been especially good for her (he had invited a famous chef of a 5-star restaurant to prepare the 8-course dinner) because Hibari relented without any threats to his well-being after a few moments of needling on his end. Grinning widely, he turned on the game console and asked her to pick a game.

She chose Mario Kart.

Hours later, after Hibari had thoroughly trounced him once again, he had flopped into bed, mildly irked but feeling rather satisfied that he got to see another side of his student. Hibari seemed to have enjoyed herself too, seeing as she had only agreed to playing with him if he agreed to a bet. The conditions of the bet were simple. Loser had to do anything the winner said until dawn. Dino had lost, miserably. A feeling of dread and apprehension welled up in him. Surely she wouldn't ask for something too outrageous right?

He was pulled from his worries moments later when Kyouya stalked into his room from the adjoining bathroom, hair wet from her shower and a predatory gleam in her eyes. He shifted on his bed, his libido choosing to remind him now of their last time together. Kyouya had scratched at his back until he bled and he had gripped her hips in his hands, dark bruises marring the pale skin when he gripped too hard. Kyouya didn't mind though, she had simply fisted his hair, tugged hard and demanded he go '_Faster.' _and '_Harder, what are you, a fucking herbivore?'_ The bruises were still there, she hadn't bothered to dress or to cover herself in a towel either.

He made to rise from the bed but she was faster, pushing down on his shoulders. 'Stay, you filthy dog.' She purred, the sound sending a heat wave throughout his body. 'As I recall, I seem to have won our little bet earlier on.' The self-satisfied grin she was wearing would look at home on the face of a content cat that finally got the canary and got away with it to boot. 'I think it's time I claim my price hmm?'

Hibari Kyouya had a lousy sense of humor and a poor concept of play, but that was perfectly fine with him.

End.

A/N: This didn't turn out as I wanted it to...oh well.


End file.
